Machine gun
Machine guns are categorized as a primary weapon.Machine guns are fully automatic and is a type of mounted or portable firearm, usually designed to fire rounds in quick succession from an ammunition belt or a large-capacity magazine, typically at a rate of several hundred rounds per minute. Mostly used in Zombie Mods, Zombie Scenario, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch. QBB-95= :Main article: QBB-95. QBB-95 is a Chinese light machine gun that fires 75 rounds of 5.8×42mm ammunition. It is accurate in long range if fired in burst and has good rate of fire. However, it is not suitable for continuous fire due to its high recoil and spread. QBB-95 is usually used in Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. |-| QBB-95 Extra Magazine= :Main article: QBB-95EX. QBB-95 Extra Magazine is a modified version of the QBB-95. It shares the same performance except it can load 5 more rounds in its magazine and has 400 rounds as reserved, making it useful in Zombie Mods. |-| M249= :Main article: FN Minimi. FN Minimi or M249 for American version, is a light machine gun that fires 100 rounds of 5.56×45mm NATO ammunition. It has greater recoil and bullet spread, making it ineffective in long range. It is usually used by the player in Zombie Scenario Mode. |-| M249 Veteran= :Main article: M249 Veteran. Veteran version for M249. Fix almost all the performance (damage, accuracy, recoil, rate of fire and weight) and added a new function: Knock. Note: This weapon cannot be obtained anymore after Clan and Ranking Re:boot. |-| HK23E= :Main article: HK 23E. HK23E is a light machine gun that is fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO ammunition. It is lighter than M249 by 3% but it has lower firepower by 1%. Plus, it is cheaper than M249 and has shorter reload time. |-| M60E4= :Main article: M60E4. M60E4 is a general purpose machine gun that fires 100 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It shares most of the M249 properties except it does greater damage, cheaper and shorter reload time. |-| MG36= :Main article: MG36. MG36 is a light machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO rifle cartridge in a C-MAG drum magazine. When compared to M249, it is a lot cheaper, does higher damage, has lower recoil higher rate of fire, lighter, has the ability to zoom and shorter reload time but it has lower accuracy. |-| MK48= :Main article: MK48. MK48 is a 7.62mm light machine gun designed for US Special forces. It is fed with 120 rounds in an ammo box and comes with a usable scope. This weapon is as light as the HK23 and MG36 and much more powerful than the SKULL-7. However, it has very low rate of fire. |-| PKM= :Main article: PKM. Izmash PKM is a moderate machine gun that is fed with 150 rounds of 7.62 NATO ammunition. It does moderate damage and can be fired in 3-round burst. However, it is expensive, has low fusillade, expensive ammo cost and takes a long time to reload. |-| MG3= :Main article: Rheinmetall MG3. MG3 is a general purpose machine gun that is fed with 200 rounds of 7.62×51mm NATO ammunition. It has high magazine capacity and rate of fire. It was released same along with Zombie Scenario and widely used in Zombie Mods. |-| M134 Minigun= :Main article: M134 Minigun. M134 Minigun is a Zombie Mods-exclusive machine gun which fires 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is designed exclusive for zombie battles and less effective in Original, Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch modes. |-| Avalanche= :Main article: Avalanche. Avalanche is a science fiction machine gun which is fed with 200 rounds of 7.62 NATO bullets in a box magazine. This gun can be freely switched to A mode (High damage, low fire rate) or B mode (Low damage, high fire rate). |-| Daewoo K3= :Main article: K3. Daewoo Precision Industries K3 is a light machine gun resembling the FN Minimi and uses a standard 5.56 NATO cartridge. This gun replaced the MP5 as spawn primary weapon in Zombie Scenario. |-| M2= :Main article: M2 Browning. M2 Browning is an American heavy machine gun fed with 250 rounds of .50 BMG used during World War II. It is deployable and can do massive damage due to its high caliber rounds. |-| M2HB= :Main article: Browning M2HB heavy machine gun. The Browning M2HB is a mounted heavy machine gun which is usable in Decoy, Angra Nest, Threat, Urban Assault and City of Damned. This machine gun is fed with 250 rounds of .50 BMG cartridges in an ammo box. The player can use it by walking to the machine gun and press the USE button (Default: E). |-| SKULL-7= :Main article: SKULL-7. SKULL-7 or M249EX is an anti-zombie version of the M249. It holds 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and 240 rounds as reserve. It deals large amount of damage per bullet to zombies, penetrate the zombie's Kevlar and has the function to zoom. Skull-7 is released alongside with map Chaos and sold for limited time only. |-| SKULL-8= :Main article: SKULL-8. SKULL-8 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie ammunition. It is attached with a light weight axe bayonet under its barrel for emergency melee combat. Its primary fire has superior penetration towards zombie's armor. |-| SKULL-6= :Main article: SKULL-6. SKULL-6 is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56mm Anti-zombie and equipped with a sniper scope for long range engagement. Its bullets develops superior penetration and do deadly damage to zombies. When using the scope, it is more accurate but the rate of fire is decreased. |-| BALROG-VII= :Main article: BALROG-VII. BALROG-VII is fed 120 rounds of 7.62mm AHE bullets in a box magazine. This gun is able to shoot out explosive bullets in every 10 shots. |-| JANUS-7= :Main article: JANUS-7. JANUS-7 is the modified version of Rheinmetall MG3 by Aegis Laboratory. It is fed with 200 rounds of 7.62mm and equipped with Janus Transformation System that can do tremendous damage after continuous fire. |-| M60E4 Maverick= :Main article: M60E4. This is the modified version of M60E4 that holds 200 rounds of 7.62 mm. It is modified by a terrorist cell and can only be obtained from Craft. This version also has a usable scope attached. |-| Zhu Bajie Minigun= :Main article: M134 Minigun. This is the modified version of M134 Minigun that holds 200 rounds of 7.62 mm. When equipped with other Journey to the West weapons, its weight will be reduced, allowing the user to move faster. Aeolis= :Main article: Aeolis. This is a steam-operated machine gun fed with 150 rounds of 5.56 mm. Firing this weapon will accumulate steam for secondary fire, which functions as flamethrower. Aeolis can only be obtained from Coded Box. |-| MG42= :Main article: MG42. This is a general purpose machine gun originated from Nazi Germany to hold 95 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It was firstly invented in 1942 and later involved during the World War II and Portuguese Colonial War. The usage of drum magazine makes this machine gun has high mobility, resulting it as a dominating weapon in World War II and even nicknamed as "Hitler's buzzsaw" or more coarsely, "Hitler's zipper". |-| Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun= :Main article: Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun. This is a machine gun fed with 100 rounds of 5.56 NATO allocated in 5 different chambers, resulting in 20 rounds per chamber. When reloading, it is reloaded per chamber and takes 5 minutes to do a full reload. However, the reload can be cancelled, like a regular shotgun, to be fired while reloading. |-| THANATOS-7= :Main article: THANATOS-7. This is an anti-zombie machine gun fed with 120 rounds of 7.62 NATO. It is developed by the Aegis Institute and based on the Belgian MK48. It is equipped with the Thanatos Blade System which can deal continuously high damage to multiple targets inside the blades' radius. Update sequence #FN M249 #QBB-95 #Rheinmetall MG3 #M134 Minigun #QBB-95 Extra Magazine #HK23E #SKULL-7 #Colt M60E4 #HK MG36 #PKM #Avalanche #Mounted machine gun #BALROG-VII #M249 Veteran #Daewooo K3 #SKULL-8 #Battle QBB-95 #SKULL-6 #JANUS-7 #M2 Browning #M60E4 Maverick #Zhu Bajie Minigun #Aeolis #MG42 #Oz Tin Robot Machine Gun #THANATOS-7 Comparisons Category:Weapons